


Robron: Evening classes (AU)

by jdinglemonkey



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdinglemonkey/pseuds/jdinglemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this alternate universe, Aaron has decided to try something a lot different from what he is accustomed to. He is taking evening classes in dance and is rather drawn to the lecturer, Mr. Robert Sugden. Robert is scarred from his past lover, leaving him weary about the thought of loving again. Aaron implies at the wrong time, causing tension between the two, but is it eventually rectified?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good evening, class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron arrives at his evening class, having his breathe drained when his lecturer makes an appearance.

**A** aron flat-footed his way into the living room, a little heated that he was running late. Air begged to escape his cheeks as he had his lips locked shut, with a thunderous expression over his face. The chestnut coloured hands of the clock pointed to the bold black numbers of the backboard  _6:40 pm_. He took a seat on the sofa, fastening the chunky laces of his work boots. They were coal-black in colour, with a strip of dusty-brown suede material on the back of the ankles. A pair of loose black skinnies dressed his legs, with the end baggage sitting over the top of his boots. A thin jet-black sweater hugged to his upper body. Despite its thin material, it was still perfect at insulating heat. Like always, Aaron had his hair gelled, making the top of it look wet. Rubbing his head, Aaron finally exhaled, letting the imprisoned air flee into the open space. "Right er...Keys...P-pen, notes-book...er...what else?" Aaron spoke to himself, tripping over words in his worry of being late. Aaron rummaged his hand through the kitchen draw, scuttling things around as he searched for a pen. After countless scratching resonated from the draw, Aaron slammed it shut with a black  _bic_  pen in his hand. He breathed deeply as he rolled his shoulders back, feeling a little calmer. He tugged at his astro jacket on the hook, feeling his cheeks burn a little in embarrassment as he was lunged backwards by it getting caught on the hook. Finally winning the wrestle with the hook, he exited the Woolpack through the  _private_ door.

 

It was early December and a weighty snowfall had set in across the village. It occasionally brought numbing snowstorms that were rather oppressive to people trying to walk through them. A sigh bounced off Aaron's lips before falling silent in the cool air as he saw his Volkswagen golf, deep-seated under a sheet of snow. Aaron traipsed through the snow, his feet falling beneath the surface with with every step. As he reached his snow-painted car he gave the door a thump with his foot, breaking the weak hold of the snow, causing it to drop onto the slope that was slowly building besides the car. He finally prised the door open from its icy entombment and took a seat on the driver's seat. A bitter chill had filled the car whilst it had been left idle. Aaron threw his stuff on the passengers seat, feeling a little closed in by the snow that was sitting widely on his windscreen. As the key turned in the ignition, the car grumbled at Aaron, spluttering before cutting out. The frigid winter had a fierce grip around the car's aged, rusty engine. "Come on!" Aaron growled, smacking his fist against the wheel before turning the key again. The car continued to cough, as the starting motor struggled to kick in. Oil clawed its way through the pipes. After five failed attempts, the engine finally roared with life, heat circulated around the pipes in a flash, like nitro boost. The carburetor absorbed the icy air, along with the fuel, driving it into the engine, whilst Aaron clunked the gear stick into first. Screeches slipped off the wheels as they spun on the spot, stuck. Aaron kicked the compartment on the door in anger. He took an tenacious grip of the handbrake, pushing it down and slamming his foot into the accelerator. The car jolted a little before bursting through the snow. Aaron fumbled a little, throwing his hands onto the wheel, caught off-guard by the sudden energy of the car. He took to the country roads that surrounded the village. Despite them being classed as rural roads, they were clear of snow, besides the drifts that clung to the grass verges. Aaron finally relaxed after the fiasco with his car and was content with the progress he was making.

 

Aaron tapped his fingers on the wheel, one after another as veins started to become more visible on his hands.  Car horns and screeching rubber filled the air, flying in the open window of the car. The building was in sight,  _Hall faire la pirouette_. Aaron looked beyond his wheel, huffing as he caught a glimpse of the orange digits on the interface  _18:56_. The turning for the car park was just ahead, Aaron shifted the car's direction almost instantly as he took the turn. After finding a space, Aaron turned the key, leaning backwards for a moment, to clear his head. He clasped his papers along with his book, he groaned as his pen fell into the foot well of the passenger's seat. He finally gathered all his things, locked the car and headed for the entrance. The building was a little over-facing at first. It towered high into the sky, leaving its roof lost amongst the low snow-filled clouds. A feeling of nausea stirred in his lower stomach as he looked up. He tamed his stomach, looking down at the entrance before walking through the automatic doors. The lobby was flamboyant, it had cream slabs of marble, that had crackly detail. It overall was a very minimalist style. To decorate the rich beige walls, there was various canvases of couples in elegant dancing poses. There was also some contemporary art, on smaller canvases, further along the reception's wall. The desk was to the left of the doors, whilst there was a majestic water feature to the right, the running stream being the only sound in the room. Aaron walked over to the desk, placing one of his hand's finger-ends on the smooth wood of the half-oval shaped desk. It had a golden beam running around the bottom of it, with glimmering crackle balls at either end. They were somehow internally wired as a soft light crept through the crackles. "Hello, may I help you, sir?" the receptionist inquired, with a gentle smile on her face. She had the face of a baby, smooth, with very fine features. Unlined and very well sculpted. Mauve lip gloss was coating her lips, whilst a subtle shade of blush covered her cheeks. Other than that, her face was natural. She had lime green eyes that idly made her stare rather piercing. Her mousy-brown hair was up in a red-bobbled ponytail, with her fringe held to the side by clips, the same shade as her hair.

"Er...yeah, um, could you tell me where room G020 is? I'm here for an evening class. I think I'm a little late as well." Aaron half smiled, feeling a little nervous as his tone came over a little abrupt towards the end.

"Ah yes, if you take the door just to the left here." She pointed her hand to the left, bending her hand so it was in the direction of the double-doors. They were thick timber, with dirtied steel at the bottom, to stop people from scuffing the wood underneath. "Follow the corridor down, odds are on the left, evens are on the right." Aaron hid his confusion behind a smile,  _odds are on the left? Evens on the right?_

"Ah, thank you." Aaron nodded his head forward in appreciation before walking around the desk to the doors. He took a step through and sighed in relief as he saw the rooms. Numbers one, three, five on the left and two, four and six on the right. Aaron fleeted down the hall, running his eyes up and down every oak-wood door he passed. Most of them were empty, with the only light pouring in being the dull natural light, that was pushing its way through the clouds. His eyes finally made contact with the number plaque on one of the doors  _G020_. His sigh of relief flew around the room as he saw the lecturer hadn't arrived. He took a seat on one of the desks at the front, it was directly next to the window. The bleak skies forced themselves upon the class, leaving it in plain sight. Aaron flicked through his book, he had invested in textbooks on dances, routines, form and the theory elements. He flipped his book of theory open, quickly scanning over the pages. Aaron looked up and his heart sunk. Oxygen zipped out of his lungs, leaving him breathless at the sight of him.

"Good evening, class, I'm sorry for the delay, the traffic was horrendous." he laughed, lightly. Aaron had to look away, his mind was tumbling, thoughts bouncing into each other. He took a deep breath, greedily, streaming air into his drained lungs. He looked up again. "My name is Mr. Sugden, but, as I can see we are all rather mature here, just call me Robert." he insisted, cocking a half-smile that seemed to draw Aaron's eyes. He focused on every muscle moving around Robert's mouth. He expanded his vision, focusing on Robert as a whole. He hid is desire, chomping on his lip as he admired him. Robert's face was very chiselled, especially around the mouth and cheeks. His jaw line was as sharp as a carving knife, leaving Aaron to wonder if someone could cut themselves on it. This fresh-faced specimen had a button nose, with a smooth arch. His eyes has a glisten to them, as if pristine sapphires were physically trapped in his irises. They were partially hidden behind his onyx-black glasses. They were square rimmed and added intelligence to his overall image. His skin was flawless, not a single line or crease was visible. He had a waxed quiff, held in place by hairspray. His hair was golden, the colour of a frothing champagne. It was a beacon, drawing in the natural light, leaving him glowing. Aaron dropped his eyes onto his body, almost breaking the skin on his bottom lip from attraction. Robert was rather tall, but well built. Aaron saw his toned biceps, along with his sharp ab muscles. They protruded slightly through his clothes, keeping Aaron fixated on him. He was wearing a maroon cardigan, along with a rose red shirt on underneath, that was only visible at the collar. The silver buckle on his black belt bounced rays off light at Aaron. His black skinnies cut into his legs, but it left his muscles almost popping the stitching open. His professional attire was complete with a pair of glimmering, immaculate winkle-pickers, the same colour as his entire lower body clothing. Robert had a slow walk, he swayed elegantly with every step. He took a seat, popping open his brief case, pulling out a collection of papers. "Right, I'll take a register and then we'll begin." His voice was gentle, keeping Aaron in a trance. Robert pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose before beginning. "Is uh, Aaron Dingle here?" He looked over the top of his glasses, surveying the group of adults ahead of him. "Aaron? An Aaron Dingle here?"

"Oh yeah, er...here." Aaron spluttered, feeling his mind being rattled by realism. A neutral stare was held across the room; Robert examined Aaron's face, very specifically, like a magnifying glass, picking up on every detail. His stare got caught, trapped on Aaron's furry stubble. Aaron felt his cheeks beginning to simmer as he admired Robert's magnified pupils. He busied himself with his book, flipping a page and starting to randomly read a sentence. Robert sat back in his chair, sternly staring at the name on the sheet, wondering what that  _moment_ was. Aaron pulled his attention away from the book, listening to Robert's voice roll around his earlobe, like a magnificent serenade. Finishing the register shortly afterwards, Robert stacked the papers so they were aligned properly before putting them to one side.

"Well everyone, there is nothing like starting a class, with a test!" He chuckled as everyone's expressions dropped like a wave from the left to the right of the room. "I just want to see what all of you know already. It is nothing too challenging, it will help me know what to focus on more than anything." He began handing out the papers, his winkle-pickers clacking, like tap shoes. Robert took a seat again, gesturing with his hand. "Begin, everyone." He took the moment to sneak another glimpse at the black gelled hair of Aaron.

 

Aaron rested his lips on his left thumb, reading the question,  _explain what  chainé turns are, how are they usually presented?_  Aaron tapped the top of his pen between his thumb and index finger, each tap representing the bounce between thoughts in his head. After twenty-or so minutes of deep thought, Aaron stood up, only needing to take a few steps before he was standing, flush against the edge of Robert's desk. "I'm done." Aaron said, hoarsely before clearing his throat, covering his mouth with his fist.

"Oh really?" Robert questioned, sitting up in his chair and resting the arms of his glasses back on his ears as he began his analysis. He flashed through the pages, Aaron caught his facial expression occasionally, he seemed shocked. Robert dropped the pages down onto the back sheet. He interlocked his fingers, resting his chin on them as he looked up at Aaron. "Well I have to admit, this is very impressive. Have you done dancing lessons before?" Robert inquired, genuinely interested in Aaron's knowledge of the subject.

"No, I er, just did a bit of research beforehand, the usual stuff." Aaron replied, trying not to appear pompous in front of Robert.

"A keen n' eager student, just what I like to see. I expect impressive things from you with knowledge like that already up your sleeve. Well done, Aaron." Robert rested his glasses on the button of his nose, looking past Aaron for a moment. "You all have ten minutes left." Whilst Robert informed the class, Aaron smiled, feeling a tingle in his stomach over the compliment.

"Thank you." Aaron added, a little suddenly, as excitement kicked the words out of his mouth. He took a seat once again, delving into his book. He felt too awkward to sit around idle, in case Robert shared another stare. Aaron felt nervous, but intrigued at the same time, it had been a while since he had really felt feelings for someone. It was always tricky considering the tragedy of his past relationship. He felt even more cautious as he didn't really know that much about Robert. His urges finally drove him; Aaron looked up, trying to cover up his intentions by looking at the time  _7:45 pm_. His eyes wandered down, exploring Robert once again. Robert clenched his jaw after a yawn, causing muscles to ripple in his cheeks. Aaron tightened his fist, trapping his emotions before they caused him to do something extravagant. As Aaron saw Robert's head move he dropped his own, still avoiding any direct contact.

"Right class!" Robert clapped his hands together, rubbing his palms into each other. "That is all for today, leave your papers on my desk, I'll take a look through them, ready for tomorrow. Thank you for your time, goodbye for now." People started to filter out of the door. "Impressive stuff today, Aaron." Robert added, as he saw Aaron taking his leave. Aaron progressed down the hall, wobbling a little as he felt weak at the knees. The emporium of butterflies in his stomach was leaving him with feelings he hadn't felt in months. 

 


	2. Practical practice, is key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert surprises the class with a practical lesson, he calls upon a very specific volunteer to help him with his dance.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivLdLtOtOzU This is the song if you are interested.

**T** he car park was heaving, cars appearing to merge into others as they were parked so closely together.  _22_ was playing quietly in Aaron's car, Taylor struggled to project her voice above Aaron's huffing as his frustration began to bubble. It came down to a final space, he felt no regret as he sped into the spot that a fellow driving was eyeing up. Aaron slammed the door shut, rattling the car a little. He swung his blue sports bag over his back, it was a navy shade, with black outlines. Probably costing in the region of about £70 due to the label,  _Nike._ Pushing his body weight against the door, Aaron flung into the reception, acknowledging the receptionist with a pleasant smile.

"Oh! You are in Robert's lecture aren't you?" She questioned, before Aaron rammed himself into the double doors.

"Er, yeah, I am." He tugged on the handle of his sports bag, pulling it further over his shoulder.

"He has asked me to inform anyone from his lecture that today it will be held in the second dance hall. If you just go down the hallway, straight to the end and take a right, it will be there, on your left. She smiled, fixing a strand of her hair, so it was gripped by her camouflaged hair clips.

"Right, er, thank you." Aaron nodded, before ploughing through the thick double doors. He followed her directions, taking a turn to the right and seeing a plaque named _Dance hall 2_ painted with shadows as light was very limited down the hallway. No artificial light, and there was no natural light for the hallway to be exposed to. Aaron shoulder barged the door, throwing himself in as his sports bag almost floored him. He was left stunned as his eyes homed in on Robert. He was wearing tracksuit bottoms, coloured in gainsboro, almost white. His t-shirt was cotton white and was rather thin, showing his statuesque chest. The t-shirt had a black silhouette of Taylor Swift with a chunky _22_ written over the bottom of the silhouette, in a scarlet-red. He had a Cambridge-blue cardigan tied around his neck by the arms, causing it to drape down his back. He was wearing a pair of snug-fit, ghost-white plimsolls on his feet, allowing him to move freely. 

"Would you like some help with that?" Robert walked over, lifting the sports bag off Aaron's shoulder. As he did, Aaron's eyes locked on Robert's muscles tensing, they were husky and bold, leaving Aaron's mouth airless. To avoid an awkward confession, Aaron shook himself, sucking in air before Robert turned to face him. "Are you alright?" Robert asked, gingerly. Aaron interpreted the response too close to heart, thinking Robert was being sincere. In reality, Aaron looked winded, its only natural to ask.

"Yeah, I-I'm good, thanks," Aaron croaked, clearing his throat afterwards whilst feeling his cheeks smoulder. He joined the rest of the class over the other side of the hall. The room itself was a little overwhelming. The roof seemed endless as it was so high, held up by sturdy steel supports. The north wall had tall, statue-like mirrors, they took up the entirety of the wall. The room was splashed in an ivory cream, with chateau-coloured pelmets that had floral pattern work encrusted into them, beautifully detailed down to every bud. There was a golden beam above the doors and the wall of mirrors, an exact replica of the one that adorned the reception desk. They even had the same crackly balls at each end. Robert followed after placing Aaron's bag to the side. He examined Aaron for a second, feeling a foreign attraction to him. He noticed the class eyeballing him, insisting for him to start, excluding Aaron. He shook his head, weakening the grip his emotions had over him before approaching the class.

"Good evening, class! I'm sure you are all wondering why we are having today's lecture in here. Well, after looking at your tests-" Robert paused, as his attention was anchored on Aaron. "I thought it would be interesting to see what you are like, practically wise." He continued, tearing his eyes off Aaron to sink any insinuation. "If you continue down the hallway, there is two rooms to the right, one for ladies, and one for gents. Go and get yourselves changed and come back here." Robert began to interrogate himself, questioning what these feelings were for Aaron. He watched him leave to get changed, furrowing his brow with a mixture of worry and nervousness.

 

As Robert sat in the centre, bending his toes in preparation, the class began to herd back into the hall. Robert rolled his head over his shoulders as he stood up, finishing his stretches. His eyebrows bounced as a smirk moved across his face, appearing unintentionally patronising. "Uh, have you gotten changed, Aaron?" he questioned. Aaron still had his stiff coal-black skinnies on and his sweater. The only difference in appearance was his footwear, which he had switched out for a pair of black plimsolls.

"I, er, wasn't really sure what to bring..." Aaron mumbled, feeling progressively embarrassed as he heard a few members of the class giggling amongst themselves. He lowered his head, appearing shameful over his lack of knowledge, but secretly feeling as if he had let Robert down.

"That's enough of that!" Robert stated, boldly. Aaron was already feeling protected by Robert, and in reality, They had only known each other a day. "Not to worry, Aaron, I'll give you a list of what is appropriate at the end of the lesson, okay?" Robert's reassuring tone seemed to carry Aaron's nerves away. Every word spoken, cracking his worries apart like a spoon against a egg shell. Aaron nodded, biting his lip before lifting his head. Robert took to a position ahead of the class, placing one foot in front of the other. His idle stance was even completed with elegance. "Right class, I thought I'd show you some different forms of dance today. It is a bit of a shock practical lesson but I think it is needed, based off the tests." Robert added, bouncing a smirk around the class. "Why don't we start with ballroom? May I have a volunteer?" Robert finished, watching everyone's stare but one, become distracted by nothingness. Aaron, he was still lost, looking upon Robert's face, focusing on the finest of hairs on his cheeks. "Aaron? May you do me the honours?" Robert openly declared, the class' heads shifted in unison, so they were all watching Aaron.

"Er, yeah..." Aaron thought to ask what he was helping with, as he hadn't really been listening, just admiring. He joined Robert at the front of the class, holding himself a little awkwardly.

"Right, I shall so you the basics of this piece, then we shall incorporate it into a duet. Because you can't have a ballroom piece without a pair now can you?" Robert chuckled, flashing one of his highly adored half-smiles. Aaron replied with a smile of his own, feeling vibrations in his shoulders. Robert selected a start position, just to the left of the class and Aaron. "Right Aaron, to begin," for a moment, Aaron's vision seemed to blank everything out but Robert, his fixation was unbreakable as he watched Robert start to move. He stood straight, with eased shoulders. His arms were bent at the elbow, holding himself in a first position, in the term of ballet "We are going to do a reverse turn to the right, are you acquainted with that movement?" Aaron nodded, his research had proved useful after all. Robert brought his left leg back so he was leaning to the right. He then continued on by bring his right leg around in a crescent moon shape, with such tremendous poise so it was placed just the left, behind his other leg. His back bent a little more, as the fluid movement coursed through his entire figure. He finished this first sequence by repeating his first movement, putting his left leg behind his right, with even more curvature in his back. "So after the reverse turn, to the right, we are going to do a series of steps in quick succession. We will go back on ourselves. So from this movement, here," Robert commented, beginning to commentate his movement. He was still held in his last position. "As I move my left foot around, you will move your right foot around, to make a small arc. Then the triple step commences. Once the first  _down_ plays, you will spin and lean into me, make sure you are reactive, class, if you don't follow your partner quick enough, you will become baggage on their turns." Robert made the small arc, before making a swift turn and leaning backwards, as if a partner was leaning against him. Holding himself in that position afterwards, he continued his instructions. "For those that are leaning back, like myself at this point, you will bounce off your right foot, onto your left and make a turn so you are leaning into your partner. Be aware, if you lean in to early you will appear to be hunching over your partner, n' you don't want that." Robert physically echoed, bouncing off his right foot onto his left, only leaning in to his  _partner_ when he was halfway through the movement. He held this position, making a graceful curve with his body. "From here, you will spin on your left foot, placing your right behind the left, putting your weight onto it so you curve backwards, allowing your partner to lean into you again. Your partner will be making most of the movement in this final turn so try and pull them around with your flow of movement so they can keep up." He replicated what he had instructed with movement, pivoting on his left foot, placing his right foot behind it and curving backwards once more as his body-less partner leaned against him. "Now, as our triple step is complete, we need to draw in for a reflected leaned. On the fourth  _down_ , we will slide our outer legs in a quarter-curve. On the fifth, and final  _down_ , we will pull that outer leg in and stand straight. This has to be firm, almost aggressive, stand tall, no slouching and shoulders broad." Robert made the quarter-curve with his right foot, the ball pointed down, with the heel elevated. The change in his presentation was mesmerising, going from such fluidity to the feisty tallness as he stood, his tilted back and shoulders like smoothed stone. "Now, for the reflected lean." Robert pushed the same leg outwards, bending his left knee so his entire body followed, with his head being faced away from his transparent partner. The angle he held himself in was masterful, a smooth, diagonal curve could of been drawn from his head, straight down his right leg. "For the final piece of this sequence, you need to draw back in to the position before the reflected lean commenced." Robert continued his demonstration, pulling his right leg inwards to meet his other leg, so he was standing tall once more. "Place your right hand on your partner's lower back and lean them backwards. Follow their movement, your head should be level with their chest when the lean is complete. Partners, when you are leaning backwards, you should let your right foot slightly slide in between your partner's legs. Afterwards, pull your partner back in and end the routine by twirling out to their side and placing your hand on the back of your waist. It is rather difficult to show a partner movement on my own so let's try this with music, Aaron?" He held out his hand, awaiting Aaron. Aaron walked over, jolting his hand a little at the feel of Robert's warmth. Robert took Aaron's right hand in his left whilst holding up his own right arm, bent at the elbow so Aaron could place his remaining hand on it. "Follow my lead and this will be a breeze, okay?" Robert insisted, appearing to comfort Aaron. "Could someone please begin the music?" He asked, motioning with his head to the stereo.

 

As one of the members of the class pressed play, Rain man's _bring back the summer_ began to play.  _Don't you think it's perfect,_ Robert begun, making the first backwards step of the reverse turn. Aaron followed the movement, placing his feet to the side of Robert's, making sure he didn't accidentally step on them.  _And the feelings worth it when were getting_ , Robert made quick sways into the second and third phase of the reverse turn, keeping in time with the song. His head was held to the sky, keeping his presentation flawless.  _Down, down, down_ , Robert made the small arch, swiftly shifting so Aaron could make the almost full turn so he was leaning over him. He felt a burning on his cheeks, being so close to Robert but had no time to wall off his feelings. They were already making the second of the third step, Robert bounced off his right foot as Aaron bounced off his left, so he was the one leaning backwards. Robert moved in closely, his body heat radiating off him. Aaron was beginning to swelter but felt cold air draft against him as Robert pivoted, pulling Aaron around more-or-less so he was leaning into him again. _Down,_  they both quarter-curved with there outer legs. _Down_ , the final one sounded, as they stood, straight-backed. Their grips seemed to intensify simultaneously. Robert's eyebrows cocked along with a smirk pulling the corners of his mouth up. Aaron felt physically weak as Robert's facial expression latched onto him. _Everything you've searched for,_  they continued into the reflected lean, Aaron reluctantly looked to the right, wanting to keep his eyes locked on Robert's face, whilst Robert went to the left. His thirst was quenched as they drew back into the standing position. _Is right here on the dance floor,_ Robert slid his right hand around Aaron's waist. Aaron's wall collapsed, as emotions surfaced on his skin, causing his face to redden.  Robert noticed, but had no time to react, dipping Aaron in an instance. Aaron let his foot slide between Robert's. Indulging in the moment a little too much, Aaron's foot slid off the glossed wood like ice. Robert tugged his left hand out of Aaron's right, wrapping it around his back to keep a hold of him. Lugging Aaron up, he plunged into Robert's chest, flush against it. "Don't worry, I got you." Robert whispered, swallowing the worry that had crept up his throat like vomit. _And you want it,_  Robert, took hold of Aaron's right hand once again, twirling to his side, with his free hand on the back of his own waist, to finish the routine, with the song continuing on,  _now, now now,_ before being cut off by one of the students. Robert let go of Aaron's hand, leaving him momentarily distressed. "Okay, class, pair up and begin practising, I will have you together at the end and test you against the music." Aaron felt disheartened, thinking Robert was trying to disregard him already. He began dragging his feet, to find a partner, before feeling heat tingle from his stomach. He looked down, wide eyed as he saw Robert's hand on him. "Are you okay?" Robert inquired, sounding so soft and gentle. Aaron wanted to sling his arms around Robert, but tamed himself, clearing his throat before speaking.

"Yeah, I...er...yeah, fine. Thanks for saving me back there." Aaron replied, quietly, feeling a little dazed by Robert's words of concern floating around his cranium. He rubbed his head, attempting to shake his cloud of words. "I best go find a partner."

"N' leave me to dance on my own?" Robert asked, in a jokingly sarcastic tone. Aaron laughed lightly, realising Robert's hand was still placed on his chest. He was unintentionally glaring at it, causing Robert to retreat suddenly. "Oh, I'm sorry if I-"

"No, please, don't worry." Aaron spluttered, anxious over the fact that Robert thought he was invading. Aaron picked up Robert's hand as they did in the dance before, smiling pleasantly. "Let's start then." The two of the continued their practice, the leg slide on the tilt back was still snagging Aaron, causing him to stumble a little. Sparks buzzed in his head like jumper cables clicking against each other as he grabbed Robert's arm to steady himself. His skin was soft, layered with fine hairs, making him feel fluffy under Aaron's fingers and palms. Half way through the practice, Robert switched roles, letting Aaron lead. It put Aaron on edge, feeling apprehensive over the backwards tilt. Robert cleared it perfectly, the ball of his foot seemed to somehow dig into the wood, keeping him positioned correctly in the lean. Aaron pulled him up, his strength causing Robert to spring a little closer.

"I should let you lead more often." Robert grinned, holding onto Aaron a little tightly. They switched again for the remainder of the practice. Towards the end, Aaron had finally grasped Robert's technique, digging his ball into the wood somehow, despite its glossy finish. Robert hoisted Aaron back up, a little too lively leaving their lips within centimetres of each other. Robert took a breath as their stares sat upon each other's lips before Robert broke his, too look up into Aaron's eyes. "You finally got it, congratulations." Robert commented, coughing as he felt an awkwardness, being this close. "Well, I uh, best see how the rest of the class fair up with the song, eh?" He let go of Aaron, pulling away, leaving him floating in the open space behind him "Right class--" His voice seemed to trail into nothingness as Aaron sunk into himself, feeling pathetic for misinterpreting Robert so wrongly. _As soon as he came so close, he pulled away, embarrassed. I should of known..._ Aaron sat by himself, driving his thumb's nail into his hand.

 

The class was finally dismissed, Aaron hadn't really noticed the absence of the class. Robert strolled over, with an uneasiness. "Are you okay, Aaron?" Robert was already aware of what was bothering Aaron, feeling the guilt jab at his back like needles.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'll see you tomorrow." Aaron scarpered instantly, tensity working his movements like a puppeteer. Robert clenched his jaw, scanning across the wooden panels as worry started to crease his face. "Aaron!" He lurched forward, closing the distance between the two of them. Aaron turned around, with a stern, almost vicious stare across his face. "I'm-sorry if I offended you early by being so abrupt, I shouldn't of pulled away so suddenly..."

"That's not my problem is it?" Aaron replied, coldly whilst facially shrugging in response. "Why should I get so caught up about it, eh?" He added, shaking his head before exiting the hall. Robert scrunched his fists, feeling useless in comforting Aaron. He walked over to his maroon-coloured sports bag, before sluggishly dragging himself out the hall, deflated.


	3. Dancing on my own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chas reveals a dark part of Robert's history to Aaron, trying to warn him off. Aaron arrives to class the next day, rather early, seeing Robert practice on his own.
> 
> If you are interested in the song I used, this is it:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q31tGyBJhRY

**A** aron barged into the Woolpack, allowing a wave of wintry air to crawl it's way in. The soothing heat of the radiator wrapped around Aaron, making quick work of the outside air. The bald-haired man brushed against Aaron's shoulder, fixing his glasses as a wobbly smile curved his lips. "Y'aright, Aaron?" Paddy inquired, with casual intentions, but he always seemed to sound as if he was prying.

"Yeah, I'm fine-just need sit down, little sore." He spoke short and snappy, heavily punctuating his response. Aaron had no urge to continue the conversation, continuing his strenuous walk across the pub, as his sports bag left him appearing physically strained. His hands were shaking, as the handles were tackling his finger's muscles. Paddy locked his eyes on Aaron, examining him, as if his emotions were visible.

“Hi, love,” Chas chimed, filling one of the cups up with frothy lager. “Fancy a pint?”

“No I’m a’right.” Aaron replied, already disappearing into the back, wanting to isolate himself. Paddy walked over, his usual shamrock-green quilted body warmer on, pressing against the counter.

“Eh, Chas? I think you need talk to Aaron.” His assumptions furrowed his brow, whilst he held a hand in front of his mouth, before dropping it onto the spotless face of the smooth counter. “He seems, off.”

“Wha’ye mean? _Off?_ ” She jerked her head forward, before looking at Paddy again, scanning his face, whilst throwing her hands into her cardigan’s pockets. It was a vibrant rose-red in colour, made out of a fine cotton. Underneath that, she was wearing a plain honeydew-white blouse, that frilled at the bottom. Her pocket-less leggings, night-black in colour, tucked into her equally as dark heeled boots.

“He is really quiet, something has happened at that evening class of his, you need to talk to him.” Paddy calmly insisted, but almost sounding demanding.

“Fine, fine, I’ll go see what’s wrong with him. Charity, bar, you, thanks.” She flashed a smile before wandering into the back, whilst her heels clacked. Tutting bounced around the confined space as Charity started to man the bar. Chas entered the living room, seeing her little boy sitting on the sofa, bent forward, hands cupped. "I'm sure you want to go have a rest after that class, don't ye?" She commented, heading to the kitchen, flicking the kettle on as there was already some water from earlier.

"Yeah I s'pose," Aaron muttered, not really wanting to socialise.

"Want a cuppa with me?" She asked, Aaron felt aggravated, another question, it wasn't even a serious question but all the questions were starting to sit heavily on his train of thought.

"No, I'm good." He quickly tried to flee.

"Hold up," Chas passively demanded. "What is wrong with you, love? You are all off, again."

"What you mean, off?" He howled, scrunching his face, throwing his arms out. Chas stayed silent, as his aggression had proved her point already. All she did was lean against the side, with that probing stare, looking up and down Aaron.

"Now er, are you going to tell me whats troublin' you or am I going have to witness another- _outburst_ of yours?" Each word, knocking Aaron further off his pedestal. He had sunk back into the sofa, rolling his tongue across his gums. Chas took a seat next to him, putting her hand on his leg. "Talk to me, what happened at your class?" She inquired, almost imploring with sincerity.

"It's my lecturer..." Aaron blabbed, not thinking of an excuse quick enough.

"Well, what about him? Has he insulted you or something?"

"Well what's usually wrong when it concerns me and another guy?" Aaron growled, still hating the fact he was stuck on this topic. Guilt started to constrict his waist as he was letting his anger control him.

"Oh, love." Chas exhausted, with a sigh escaping subtly. She rubbed his leg, trying to ease the boil in Aaron's blood. "What is he like?" Aaron couldn't help but drop his mask, as a smile broke out across his face. He wanted to blank his precious face out, but with a single thought of accepting it, Robert's fluffy face raced to the front of his mind. "He's perfect." Aaron's tone melted, captivated by the envisionment. "He has blonde hair, it's in a bit of a quiff. His face is really sharp, oh n' his eyes are blue!" Aaron continued, with enthusiasm. His descriptions were very basic, but words really weren't his thing. Chas cackled, hugging her little man in delight.

"What's his name then? This _perfect_ man?"

"Mr. Sugden--I, er, mean Robert." Aaron stammered, remember the formalities weren't needed.

"Ah..." Chas' chirpiness sank like a rock in water, along with her head slouching.

"What?" Aaron pulled himself off a little, feeling tension start to ping between him and his mother.

"Nuh, love, it's nothing." She said, falling victim to her actions echoing her real feelings, disapproval.

"Mum, what is wrong? You can't already be judging him, you don't even know him!" Aaron roared, his guilt even fleeing in terror, leaving him weightless.

"I do love!" Chas interjected, without considering how her response sounded. Rubbing her palms together, she looked at Aaron's enraged sea-blue irises, waves crashing against each other, pupils dilated. "Robert-used to live in Emmerdale, whilst you were away."

"Yeah so? Does them living in the same village as me instantly rule them out or something?" Aaron lashed, patronisingly questioning Chas' response.

"There was a bit of a, dark history attached to him." Chas paused, waiting for Aaron to say something, but only saw him shaking his head, still as confused as before, with Chas beating around the bush. "He had a lover, his name was Christopher. He was a lovely bloke as well." Aaron's wires started to tangle at that response.  _Wait, so he is-gay?_ "Christopher," Chas continued, Aaron focused on her again, letting his thoughts lie idle for a moment. "He sadly passed away. The thing is, it was Robert. He killed him."

"What? You can't be serious, wouldn't he be locked up for life, for something like that?" Aaron objected.

"Well, it was more of what everyone thought."

"Everyone's pointless gossip doesn't prove anything, mum! Are you really going to believe he killed his ex lover? Just out of the blue!" Aaron countered, cranking himself back up.

"His ex blackmailed him!" Chas spluttered, over powering Aaron's voice. "Two days later, he was found dead. Everyone assumed Robert didn't take kindly to the black mail and he did it. Nothing was ever proven though." Chas finished, the latter part of her sentence being spoken with a hint of disappointment. Aaron caught on, digging the inner part of his brown down, looking at his mum with something close to disgust.

"So what? You wanted him to go down, for, for something he didn't do?" Aaron spited, livid with Chas' attitude.

"Well I never liked him." She turned her head so she was looking at Aaron, with a dead stare. "He is bad news, you betta' stay away from him." She affirmed, feeling her authority be cut through like paper. Aaron laughed, scoffing at her pettiness, before getting up, heading for the stairs. "Love, please,"

"No, You just don't like him because of a personal vendetta, that doesn't concern me does it?" He face-shrugged again, before he stormed up the stairs, but not before slamming the door shut.

 

The following day, Aaron was heading to his class, rather ahead of his usual cutting-it-close schedule. He had come directly from the scrapyard, after leaving the Woolpack at around _6am_  for his day's work, not wanting to confront his mother, not now at least. Her words found themselves singing around Aaron's head from time-to-time, before being chucked out by Aaron realising their origin, from his mother's frivolous vendetta against Robert. _18:30,_ on those dim orange digits of his car's dashboard. For once, he took a casual walk into the  _Hall_   _faire la pirouette,_ noticing a sign of the desk.  _Mr. Sugden's lecture will be held again in dance hall 2._ Aaron continued through the doors, the hallway as dull as ever, as clouds were practically pushing against the windows. It was surprising how people were still driving, as their windscreen wipers were unable to smack away the snowy clouds. Aaron approached the thick oak doors of the second dance hall, stopping himself to peer through the glass. Robert was walking across the dance hall, his whole body slouched. He tapped the stereo, allowing Calum Scott's  _Dancing on my own_ to flood around the spacious room. Aaron could hear it, just about through the concealing wood. Robert took to the centre, he had the song cut, as it started much later in.  _So far away,_ Robert stretched his arm out, rotating every finger, pulling them into a slow fist.  _But still so near_ , he drew in his fist, holding it close to his chest, as if it was something he was missing.  _The lights come up,_ Robert threw his hands to the roof, spinning his right leg so it was behind him, bending forward, putting weight on his left knee.  _The music dies,_ He pulled his arms in, close, whilst retracting his right leg, sliding it forward, so he stood tall, with his right foot ahead of his left.  _But you don't see me standing here_ , Robert took a step, pushing his entire body forward, lifting his arms, so they made curves. His head was held high, with a clear expression. Robert somehow disregarded his feelings when he was dancing, the aesthetic of the song and the type of dance seemed to compel him.  _I just came to say goodbye,_ Robert took a swift turn, his left foot only touching the floor at the tip. His arms had sprung out, making graceful arcs.  _I'm in the corner,_ Robert shook a little, he peered down at his feet, as they were frozen. Aaron's face dropped, whilst he placed a hand on the glass. He spread his fingers, watching Robert, it was truly beautiful, but he could see Robert's frailness, fragile like porcelain, ready to shatter under the weight of his masked emotions. Robert had stood still, missing one of the verses. _And I'm giving it my all,_ He finally curved his left leg around, lifting himself up onto the tips of his toes, bring his arms down in front of him, bent at the elbow.  _But I'm not the guy you're,_ Robert performed a series of quick chainé turns. On the fourth turn, he stumbled, falling to his knees, as his guilt finally tripped him. He placed his open palms on the wood, tensing every muscle in his finger, wanting to pull up the panels of wood in frustration. "Robert!" Aaron had already pushed through the door, leaving his sports bag by it, moving across the room in a light jog. He crouched to Robert's height, placing his hand on his back without a second thought. "Are you okay?" He spoke with haste, shaken himself over Robert's fall.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Robert replied, sounding a little winded.

"Are you sure? I mean that was quite a-"

"I'll be fine!" Robert interjected, with aggression. Aaron helped him up; despite Robert's attitude, he still allowed Aaron to assist him.

"Listen Robert, about yesterday...I'm sorry I stormed off, I should of heard you out, it's just-"

"Just forget it," Robert commanded, abruptly. "It was a mistake. A stupid mistake." Robert lifted himself out of Aaron's hold, heading for the exit, with a limp. His pain was excruciating, but Robert wanted to distance himself as quickly as possible. Aaron had his thumbs locked behind his fingers, standing motionless, pelted with a cluster of conflicting emotions. The music still playing in the background, _I keep dancing on my own..._  

 

The rest of the lesson was conversation-less, Aaron sat out, taking notes on form and poise. Robert perched himself next to the stereo, operating it, controlling the track and it's volume. He threw a few glances across at Aaron, never being lucky enough to make contact with his precious blue eyes. The class were still practising the dance from the day before, with a little extension added onto it. Aaron had finally separated his cluster, focusing on his anger. His affection for Robert constantly tried to tap it's way into his thinking space, making no progress as fury sat like steel in his mind. Beating himself blue, Robert tried to focus on a single thought as the twister tore through his mind, bringing an ache. He managed to think back to earlier, the way he regarded his interest as a mistake. Shaking his head, punishing his own judgement, he looked over at Aaron. Their stares finally met, Aaron's blank glare causing Robert's eyes to wobble. One of the couples twirled in Robert's view; once they moved, Robert saw an empty bench, catching Aaron leaving in the corner of his eye. He struggled out of his seat, falling back into it shortly after as his foot felt stabbed from his earlier stumble. Robert closed the doors to his heart, trapping his emotions until he was alone. His past always found a way of returning to him, carving another hole out of him. Underneath his charade, Robert was emotionally depleted, he tried for so long to get over Christopher. All of this, that he was doing now was out of rebound, moving out of Emmerdale, starting to dance. Robert didn't miss Emmerdale though, since the gossip of him  _killing_ Christopher had seeped, he was treated like an outcast, a villain. The bleak clouds seemed to stretch into the hall, at least for Robert they did, mocking his self-pity, clinging onto his shoulders. For the remainder, he slumped in the chair, arms crossed, one leg placed over the other, overthrown with reflection. Everyone's movements seemed to fade into slow motion as none of it really mattered to him at this point.

 

The following evening, the lecture was held in the classroom, returning to the theory side of the course. Artificial light gushed around the room from the strip lights nailed to the ceiling. It was worrying, they were already buzzing and weren't even five months old. Robert was in all blue, he always seemed to colour code his clothing. He pulled off sky blues as equally well as his maroon coloured attire. Robert had already started the class on a task, research into ballroom dance techniques, watching over the frame of his glasses. It blocked half of his eyes, cutting out part of Aaron's black sweater from his view. Aaron was rolling his tongue around his left cheek when he looked up. He snickered, almost snorting, watching Robert's guilty eyes. "Can I, er, go get a drink of water?" He inquired. His voice finally breaking the buzzing silence.

"Go ahead," Robert insisted, following him out of the room with his eyes. After about thirty seconds, Robert cleared this throat. "I'm going to quickly use the loo, class, be back shortly." He exited the room himself, letting the lie roll off his tongue whilst pushing his glasses up his smooth-sloped nose. He saw Aaron, hanging around the water machine, necking entire cups of chilled water. "Aaron." He rolled his eyes, seeing Robert approaching.

"What do you want? Come to check where I've got to or something?" He questioned, sloshing the dregs around his cup.

"I need to talk to you." He affirmed, trying to focus on Aaron's face.

"What about? There is nothing to say, is there?" He placed the cup on the water machine, shunting passed Robert with his shoulder.

"Aaron, please, talk to me." Robert begged, turning to face Aaron. Aaron turned himself, so their torsos were watching each other, snickering whilst running his hand down the sides of his nose and over his mouth.

"That's funny," he began. "Your the one wanting me talk now, when yesterday,  _you_ ," he continued, now pointing his finger "were the one that couldn't wait to get away from me. N' for what? Just because I was asking if you were okay?" He concluded, pointing out the flaw in Robert's logic.

"I wasn't thinking straight-yesterday, I mean." Robert rubbed his head, struggling to find words to sum up what he was feeling.

"Oh so that, that was a mistake was it?" Aaron replied, throwing more arrogance at Robert. However, Robert nodded, genuinely believing Aaron. "A mistake, like the _stupid_ mistake of doing, whatever that was during the dance?" Talking whist throwing his arm out into the open space, gesturing.

"I didn't mean that, you must know that, Aaron." Robert clarified.

"Well it's none of my concern anyway, I'm just a student, aren't I? Mr. Sugden." Aaron quipped, before heading back to the classroom with his ten-ton walk. His stiff shoulders, slicing through the air.

"Aaron-" Robert quivered, trying to explain himself, following after Aaron.

"Just forget it, leave me alone." Aaron hissed, not even turning his head to speak.

 

Returning to the class, Aaron walked in, Robert almost leeching to his back. The class' insinuations not really phasing him, who cares if they thought anything of it. Robert went to step in front of the polished wood desk of his, to validate himself to Aaron, but broke his walk, before covering his frustrations with a smile. He needed to express his feelings, but the drilling stares of ten other adults left him without the chance. "Okay class, can I have some volunteers, to read out their findings?" Robert let his finger wander around the room, pointing it forward at someone, spreading his lips in a smile, his pearly white teeth making an appearance. "Ah, Georgia, could you please share yours?" His questioning being a subtle command. She began to speak, her drab voice fading out of Robert's attention, as she waffled on about dos-a-dos. He took a seat at the desk, adjusting his body so he was facing Georgia, but focusing his stare on Aaron, as Georgia had her face blocked by her notes, making her words shoot back in her face. It was difficult to listen to her, even without being emotionally distracted. Aaron was repaying the stare, he couldn't shake Robert's wide eyes, like dilated puppy pupils, pressing into his chest. He shook his head, pushing his lips, so the made a point to the left, turning in an attempt to understand Georgia's backfiring words, still not breaking through the paper. Once his head was turned, his mould of anger collapsed, not feeling such negativity in reality. The lesson finally ended, Georgia had finished her rambling, people had to clap as it was polite, really clapping out of sympathy. Aaron deflated his cheeks, starting to exit with the class after being dismissed. Robert went to collar Aaron, before having a heavily detailed piece of paper placed on his desk.

"Robert." Aaron had already filtered out with the rest of the class. Robert rolled his eyes over, aggression till sculpting his brows.

"What can I do for you, Chrissie?" Robert responded, easing his eyebrows. She stood there, Chrissie a middle-aged woman, heading into her late thirties. Fresh-faced, with a natural pout. Her features were very petite, with an element of snootiness. All round known as a 'resting bitch face'. A very poorly cut bob covered her head, it was short and rather choppy around the ends, close to resembling a coconut. A dark sepia-brown in colour, it was conditioned well, as light hopped off it's curves. Her tiny irises, blue-green in colour, the shade of viridian, watching Robert intently.

"Could you have a look over my notes? I just wanted to make sure they were, correct." She leaned forward, placing her hands on the desk, pushing out her cleavage, her reasoning being unclear to Robert.

"Yeah, of course." He took out a pen, clicking it's end, before examining the messy cursive writing. Chrissie persisted, drawing herself closer to Robert, hoping he would latch onto her lustful gaze. "Well, from what I can see," Robert added, clicking his pen once again, making the nib shoot back into the plastic casing. "everything seems to be correct, excellent work." Chrissie lunged, throw her body at Robert, hands against his abs to steady herself. Aaron came to the open door, he had left his pen behind. The image froze him temporarily, as if something had just pierced his skin. The anger he had buried, had resurfaced, pulling itself back up off the cliff-edge it had been hanging onto. He left sharply, trying to keep down the vomit that threatened to erupt. Robert shoved Chrissie off of his lips, wiping them with the back of his hand. "For god sake woman, what is wrong with you!" Robert roared, his dormant emotions finally erupting, despite Chrissie not being the reasoning behind them, she now bared victim.

"Please, Robert, let me explain-"

"You don't need to explain anything!" Robert cut in, harshly. "I don't swing that way! I'm gay!" Every word like blades, cutting into her cheeks. "Just leave, now!" He ordered, throwing his finger towards the door, refusing to continue any further. Aaron's mind was polluted, not remaining quiet for even a second. He bared witness to Robert kissing Chrissie. To him, he saw a kiss, appearing to be welcomed by both parties, not sticking around long enough to see Robert's forceful retaliation.


	4. We need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert finally talks to Aaron, worried about what Aaron admits to seeing. When things start to appear well, Aaron unfortunately lets it slip that he knows something about Robert's past. Leaving Robert to become rather defensive. Robert finally makes an appearance in Emmerdale after he left, trying to fix things with Aaron.

**T** he following evening, the snow threw itself against the window, in a one-sided snowball fight. The class shuffled in, Aaron in his astro jacket, followed by Chrissie in an brown-orange leather jacket. She flicked a guilty stare at Robert, who was too busy lifting his thick, woolly, black trench coat off his shoulders. "Good evening, class, thank you for making it, even if such severe weather conditions." His irony finally hit him, as about half the class hadn't turned up, probably for that one reason alone. He had an electric-blue blazer on, with elbow patches, the colour of a desert's sand. His shirt was buttoned up, besides the top button. It was a sky-blue, with speckles as detailing. It brought a freshness to the room, as the current skies were bleak. "Okay class, today I'm going to go over some of the more commonly known movements in ballroom. I'll end the session by introducing a different type of dance. It'll be up to you to do some research on it before next week's lesson."

Robert began his speech after he had brought up his presentation. The cabling between his laptop and the interactive board was confusing at the least. A cable for volume, a cable for the screen to replicate onto the board. There was an Ethernet cable trailing off the laptop to somewhere as well, hidden by the desk. Robert was surprised, pleasantly to see Aaron wasn't continuing to give him devil-stares. He had felt like Aaron was piercing his glares into his neck the day before. Robert's face couldn't help but appear repulsed every time it had the displeasure of seeing Chrissie. Her expression continued to echo 'please let me explain' but Robert just couldn't stand to listen to anything she had to say after her performance. He kept looking over at Aaron during his speech, beholding the beauty of his gelled black hair, as his head was bent to face his notes. "Now," Robert announced, whilst changing the slide "with an open turn-" the bleep of the phone interrupted him. "Excuse me class." He picked up the handset "Hello? Ah, hello Carly." The receptionist's voice squeaked through the set, sounding incoherent to everyone but Robert. "My, my, this weather, alright then, I'll let them know, thank you Carly, bye, bye, bye." His head moving closer to the dial pad with each 'bye', along with each one becoming quicker and softer spoken. "Well class, it would appear you've got a spot of luck on your side." Chuckling to himself, everyone still oblivious. "Due to the increased severity of the weather, the hall will be shutting so all classes are cancelled until next week. I would still love for you to do some research into the foxtrot, but it isn't mandatory. Goodbye for now, see you next week."

"Robert-"

"Goodbye, Chrissie." Robert repeated, personally speaking to Chrissie as she attempted to yet again explain herself. He was organising papers on his desk, not even having the ability to look her in the eye. Aaron was still packing himself away, finally putting all his notes away in the backpack he brought. It was his red and grey one, carrying everything out was proving to be a tedious task. For him, Robert drop the papers, his previous organisation being in vain as they scattered across the desk. He started to make an exit. "Aaron..." it was just the two of them, Aaron bit his lip, attempting to let the quarter of him wanting to leave prevail as victor. He continued towards the door, as if he hadn't heard Robert. "Aaron!" Robert repeated, a little louder, his voice sending waves against the gong in Aaron's head.

"What?" Aaron couldn't help but turn on the spot, seeing Robert's distress, properly for the first time.

"Please, for the love of god, let us talk, I need to." Robert gasped, his chest feeling tight. Aaron snickered, mockingly.

"Is this some kind of a game to you?" Aaron replied, peeved.

"What do you mean?"

"You think, you can lead me on, lead me astray-and then come grovelling again?" Aaron argued, punctuating himself heavily.

"Aaron, what on earth do you mean?" Robert rattled, clueless about Aaron's newfound anger.

"Yesterday, I saw  _you,_ " he hissed, throwing a finger at Robert "and her, Chrissie, going at it, right where you are now."

"I'm guessing, you didn't _see_ me push her off, quite forcefully may I add, n' tell her I'm gay afterwards, did you?" Robert gunned, defending himself, watching Aaron's brows drop.

"Wait, what?" Aaron stammered, trying not to sound completely overwhelmed with surprise.

"Aaron, she came onto me, I was just marking her work and then," He motioned with his arms, fumbling them about, not knowing how to physically represent it "she kissed me. I felt really uncomfortable. Please believe me when I say, I aren't messing you about, it's just, I haven't felt anything like this in so long. I didn't even know if I could feel it again, in all honestly. During that dance, I felt something, something deep, strong, I was scared, nervous, whatever you want to call it. I thought me caring for someone was a mistake, especially the thought of someone actually being able to care for me. I thought...I thought, me pushing you away would be best for you, and for me. I realise now, it isn't." He had moved around the desk, leaning against it's side, with his arms crossed, right hand above, left hand below the opposite arm. "I'm _so_ sorry, you have every right to be angry with me, I just really want us to start over, that is all I ask." Robert was fighting, fighting to keep those three words back, worried they may accelerate the relationship too much. Aaron leaned back on the wall, feeling limp, trying to process everything Robert had just said. "Are you okay?" Robert kicked his foot against the carpet, already assuming. "I'm sorry if this is too much for you, I was worried this would happen..."

"No, Robert, it's okay, honestly." Aaron was lost, not knowing where to start. He spun through the roulette of loose ends in his mind, landing on one. "I was just angry, because I thought you found your feelings for me, a mistake. N' I'm really sorry for jumping to conclusions about that kiss. It was wrong of me."

"I don't know what she was thinking, I'm thinking of having her transferred to a different class." Robert chortled, pushing off the desk by his waist. "So, are we, okay?" Robert asked, gingerly, really not wanting to mess anything up, everything seemed so delicate to him.

"Yeah, I really want us to start over." Aaron sounded passionate, determined to make this work. Robert gazed into Aaron's eyes, switching between them and his lips. Adrenaline jump-started him, like morphine. He lunged forward, cupping Aaron's cheeks, crashing his lips against him. Aaron's lips, they were moist, feeling soft upon his. Robert's blade-like jaw worked, every muscle being exerted. His lips moved like pistons in a piece of steampunk machinery. Their tongues connected, intertwining, wrestling for dominance over each other. Aaron continued to readjust his hand on the back of Robert's head, frantic to hold more of his golden locks. Being this close, allowed Robert to inhale the aroma of Aaron's deodorant. Aaron could only smell the fresh scent of green leaves and herbs, pulsing from Robert's skin. Aaron took control, pushing Robert against the desk, starting to remove his blazer from shoulders. Robert retracted himself, gagging to feel Aaron's lips again, but felt uneasy.

"I can't, not here." Robert exerted, Aaron hinting at the gentle let down.

"Yeah, I, er, guess you're right." Aaron agreed, sounding disappointed through his hoarseness.

"This all feels foreign to me, like I'm learning to walk all over again. I've lost a lot to love, Aaron."

"I know you've been hurt in the past, but-"

"Hold on, what do you mean, you know?" Alerted Robert, cautious suspicion furrowing his brow. Aaron's eyes widened, as he acknowledged his error. He bit his lip, Robert's face starting to barricade, all his soft features, hidden behind the caution of his past. "Aaron! What do you mean!" His silence was only causing Robert to bolster his armour more so. Aaron took a breath, as if oxygen was confidence.

"I know about, Christopher." Aaron replied, almost sounding as if it was an apology. "But, Robert please understand-" He beseeched.

"How do you know about him?" Robert sounded stern, anger perched across his eyebrows.

"My mum told me, but Robert-" Aaron attempted to keep explaining himself, but continuously got cut off by Robert once he had his question's answer.

"Who is your mum, what is her name?" Robert continued to interrogate.

"Chas, what has that got to do with anything, anyway?" Robert snickered, realism slapping his cheek.

"I knew it, I just knew it." He took a seat on the leather office chair behind his desk, hands flopped in his lap.

"Knew what? What is it Robert?"

"You know, I thought that name seemed familiar, _Dingle_ , but I just disregarded it as an irrational thought, but no. You're her son, aren't you?" Robert mused, finally fixing the distant fragments together in his head.

"Yeah..." Aaron's bank of words was empty, Robert's retaliation taking him by surprise.

"Bet you've come spy on me, haven't ye?"

"No!" Aaron spluttered, reassuringly.

"Come get your evidence, have you? Find something out so your mum can have me locked up like the good Samaritan she is? She always had a soft spot for Christopher, when everyone started throwing this, _lie_ around, she wasn't far from instigating him. Didn't stop her from spreading it though." He looked down Aaron, disgust in his eyes. "I bet this was some act wasn't it? Just so you could get close."

"No, Robert! Please! That isn't how it is!" Aaron pleaded, stepping forward.

"Don't! Just don't...Go Aaron."

"Robert--"

"Go!" Robert affirmed, commanding, fists clenched, resting them on his thighs. His words sunk deep into Aaron, biting into his heart, tearing it open. He contemplated, thinking about trying to argue back, but the kick to his emotions was left empty as they were pouring from his heart's puncture. His exit was swift, leaving Robert alone. In an instance, a wounding ache struck his head, as if it had made direct contact with a sledgehammer. Shaken, he watched the door frame, horrified by its emptiness, more importantly, the absence of Aaron. He rushed to the timeless-white frame, throwing a long stare down the hallway, once to the right, once to the left, increasingly scared at the absence. He clumped his stuff together in careless scoop, stuffing it into his bag, bending sheets in the process. He lifted his trench coat onto his shoulders, sliding in his arms and dashing for the door in a thoughtless exit.

 

Later that evening, the Woolpack was an epitome of pleasantness. Chas and Charity were harmlessly bickering at each other, Marlon not tapping into his manliness enough to split them apart. Chatter spun around every table, conversations clashing into each other as the tables were placed so close to each other, making it incoherent chatter to an outside ear. The heat of the community kept the wintry airs from evening coming close to the building. The door opened, blasts of December's icy airs cutting through the accumulated heat. Robert stepped in, letting the door shut itself behind him. Rigid, bitter stares fell across everyone's face, as they eyeballed the _outlaw_.  "What er' you doing here, then?" Chas jabbed, throwing sharpened daggers at Robert. He, smiled, smugly, putting his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Can't I visit my home village, every once in a while?" questioning Chas, in a spiteful manner.

"You're not welcome here." She lashed, her voice sounding harsh.

"N' since when did I care what you said, hm?"

"Well what we said seemed to drive you out of town, now didn't it?" She countered, rolling her tongue over her gums with a smirk, watching the smugness crumble slightly on Robert's face. He pushed his glasses to the top of his bridge. "Finally gone blind have ye? After looking at your disgusting, murderous reflection every morning?"

"Oh shut it, Chas, I haven't come here to deal with your aggro." Robert exhausted, tired over Chas constantly insulting him, even now.

"Well what have you come here for then?" Katie chimed, throwing herself into the argument, uninvited. "Come to, threaten one of us, or maybe, even kill one of us, in some psycho act of revenge. As if killing Christopher wasn't enough-"

"I didn't kill him! You bi-" Robert tamed himself, pushing his lips together, sliding his top lip backwards over the bottom, starting to mellow. He instead sparked his cockiness. "Glad to see the village  _bike_ still has her, fire." He quipped.

"Watch it, Rob." Andy intruded, standing to challenge Robert. Andy was Robert's brother, at least by blood, but his loyalties always lied in someone else's hands but Robert's. They never agreed on anything in the past. It was even more painful for Robert, when Andy was supporting the rumours over his own brother's word, but Robert had learned to not care about Andy's choices anymore. He was the reason that their history is so complex and broken, Robert didn't want to give him any time. Robert noticed the golden band on Andy's finger.

"Oh what is this? The village  _idiot_ and the village  _bike_ have got together in holy matrimony?" Robert scoffed, finding it hard to accept it.

"Oi, Sugden, I'm going belt that smugness off your face if you aren't careful." Chas hissed. Robert only chuckled to himself, the very action that mocked Chas the most. "Nor, I aren't haven't you, standing there, insulting people, willy-nilly. You're barred! Get out, before I throw you out myself!" Her voice piercing through the pleasant atmosphere. Aaron heard the explosive commotion from the back room. He sat, stiff, his back bent forward with his forehead resting on his thumbs that were protruding from his fists. He wasn't in the right state of mind to be involving himself in any drama. He wised up, hearing the letters individually roll along the curves of his earlobe, _S-u-g-d-e-n._  He didn't quite recall how he had made it to behind the bar so quickly. Robert's temper dropped like a switch flicking.

"Aaron." His voice had regained its softness. Aaron's hidden pleasure had surfaced, he had been hoping Robert had come back. "Can we talk?" Robert tunnelled on Aaron, everyone's voices becoming fuzzy bickering as Aaron's innocent face became more prominent in his vision.

"Not here," Aaron insisted, walking around the counter.

"Oh no, I don't think so, love." Chas interrupted, juggling her probing hatred for Robert and sincerity for Aaron.

"Just leave it, mum." Aaron walked by Robert, nudging his shoulder.

"I would say it was lovely to see you all again, but it wasn't." He spoke, walking backwards, before turning around to follow Aaron.

 

Their feet crunched through the fresh snow, Robert sighed, noticing all the useless grit scuffing his shoes. They made their way to the creek. The old wooden bridge still somehow stood boldly, despite it's broken pieces. An outside eye would condemn it for sure. Luckily, the stream hadn't frozen over. The running waters sounded like music in the silence of the night, making a smile sprout on Robert's face. The scenery was beautiful; stream-washed rocks sat on the sides, currently covered in snow. The leafless maple tree hung low over the strong current, low enough to drop it's leaves in other seasons. Aaron stopped about halfway across the bridge, brushing away snow so he could lean his arms on the beam of wood. Aaron wanted to sink into soppiness, but remained bolstered. "So what do you want to talk about?" He spoke low, watching the stream fall onto the lower tier, just ahead of the bridge.

"I want to apologise for how I acted earlier." Aaron shrugged, facially, waiting for Robert to continue. "It's funny, seems I am always saying sorry lately."

"Well you are the one always saying, or doing something wrong." Aaron replied, sarcastically, sounding colder than intended.

"My past is something I try to always hide away. After all the grief it brought me, I don't like to remember it."

"I know he black mailed you." Aaron was still watching ahead, casually inquiring. "Christopher I mean." Finally turning his upper body so it was facing Robert. Robert shielded his hands from the cold, by putting them back into his jacket's pockets.

"I'm a rather wealthy person, now I think back, I'm sure that is all Christopher ever loved me for, my money." Aaron wanted to stroke his arm, comfort him as he could clearly tell Robert was disheartened. He scrunched his fist, holding the movement in his palm.

"I've had failed love before, too." Aaron didn't want to sound insincere, instead trying to relate.

"What happened?" Robert asked. Aaron felt his stomach ease as Robert interpreted it correctly.

"Jackson was his name, he had an accident, leaving all four of his limbs useless." Robert saw Aaron's hands shaking, unlike Aaron, he didn't contain himself. He put a hand on his arm.

"You haven't got to talk about it, if you don't want to." Aaron smiled through tears. Shaking his head, he continued.

"No, it's okay, I can handle it." Aaron confirmed, with a muster of confidence. He wasn't able to discuss about Jackson too well, it always brought flashbacks. He recently had tried to accept it more, speaking to people to let it's burden ease. "As time went on, he found it harder to deal with. He asked his mum to end it all, give him an overdose of pills. She couldn't obviously, so he asked me..." Robert squeezed Aaron's arm, reiterating the comfort.

"You shouldn't feel bad you know, about giving him the pills. He wanted it to end, it isn't anything on you."

"What makes you think I did?" Aaron spluttered, a little scared as the guilt was unravelling itself again, after so many years.

"You loved him, you didn't want to see him suffer. I'm guessing there is a level of guilt though?" Robert's ability to read Aaron like an open book was leaving Aaron wearily amazed.

"I helped end my own boyfriend's life, I can never shake that kind of guilt. I've just always found a way to, to live with it." Aaron dabbed his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater, trying to stay true to not collapsing into emotions. Aaron jolted a little at the low temperature, as Robert had moved his hand over top of Aaron's.

"Let's not go any further, we both hate talking about our pasts, let's just agree on that." Aaron nodded, sniffling as he recovered. "Can you forgive me? For acting so horribly earlier?"

"Of course I can." Aaron replied, weakly smiling, speaking as if what Robert asked was obvious. He shivered, feeling the chilly air finally creeping over his shoulders. Robert slipped off his jacket, placing it on Aaron's shoulders. It buried him a little as Robert was significantly taller.

"Better?" Aaron smiled, feeling heat soothe his cold-bitten back. "Come here." Robert grabbed Aaron's arm that was furthest away, turning him into himself. He placed the same hand on his back, meeting his other hand, holding the coat in place, as it was only just hanging onto his shoulders. Robert's shirt had a fluorescent tinge to it, it's brightness contrasting against the darkness of the night. "Ill stop, being so snappy, and out of touch. I promise." Robert affirmed, never being more certain about anything before. "Let's get you back home, ey? Its rather nippy out here."

"But what about my mum? I don't want you having to deal with all that aggro." Robert rested his head on Aaron's shoulder, swaying with him a little in the hug.

"I'll find a way to deal with that. She'll come round eventually, she'll have to, considering I'm going to be visiting a lot. Come on, let's head back." He walked along side Aaron, cupping him in his arms. Robert gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the chafing on his chest as the bitter air was slicing against him. He looked down at Aaron, who was leaning on his shoulder. Even at this angle he looked perfect. The wind was meaningless, as Robert started to settle his eyes on Aaron.

They made their way back to the Woolpack, soft snow falling around them.

 

 _Fin_  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! Again it means so much to me! ♥. It was so fun to imagine this AU, I always saw Robert as a sophisticated person that had very cultured tastes, making him an excellent teach of such a cultured activity as dancing. I hope you enjoyed reading this! Like always, give me any feedback, I greatly appreciate it! Let me know if you find any errors, because I'm pretty certain I've missed a few aha.


End file.
